A year in Kalos high
by Advancedmayash
Summary: Ok this is my next story idea so literally it will have most of the characters from the Pokémon series and it is set at a school called Kalos high there will be of cause advanced shipping and definitely others if you want PM me for any shipping's you want and I do them and this is rated M because language and sexual scenes.(hold until my current story is finished)
1. Chapter 1

A Year In The Life of Kalos High

Ok this is my next story idea so literally it will have most of the characters from the Pokémon series and it is set at a school called Kalos high there will be of cause advanced shipping and definitely others if you want PM me for any shipping's you want and I do them and this is rated M because language and sexual scenes.

Ash-17

May-17

Brock-18

Serena-17

Dawn-17

Misty-18

Paul-18

Gary-17

Red-17

Max-14

Drew-19 (He makes a small appearance)

Chapter 1: A New Year A New Girl

May's POV

2 months ago

I was just at school it was no different day to any others I was talking to one of my only friend Ashley had the red bandanna I wore every day and some casual clothes (Ashely is a random person I have come up with and won't be in it apart from this chapter ). When a random blonde girl came up to me.

"Is it true that you get bullied by your own brother when he's a nerd and you've never kissed anyone haha either way you're still a slut and will never be loved" She seem like a popular girl and wore (you guys can imagine her as you want because if I decided to describe her, I die because you guys will slit my throat from boredom)

But what she said made me thinking the only other person who knew that was Ashley her self. "how do you about all of that?... Not that's it true"

"Well 'friend' there tells us everything when we ask because you see when you're popular you get what you want bitch" as she explained I started to build tears in my eyes and looks over too my once friend who give a shy awkward slime as I get up a ran to the girl's toilets while crying

The bullying got worse until I met Drew he seemed calm and he was trying to convince me that I could trust him but I knew he was taking it. When he realised he wasn't going to get his own way he grabbed my arm "you listen here slag you're gonna do what I'll say or you will get hurt" with pure fright I started to cry. He noticed this and swung at my head which hit full impacted next thing I knew everything was black.

One day later I woke up in a hospital bed to hearing a police officer dealing with an angry dad which I soon came to the realisation it was my dad when I face palmed to hid myself from embossment someone talk "oh May you're finally awake we decided before next year of school we are going to move so you can happier without the bullying" this made me smile after I finally notice it was my own mum speaking.

"Thanks mum I never really liked it here anyways "

Present day (still May's POV)

That was last year but this year of school will probably not be different but if I just get out of everyone's way I will fine and many just many I'll get a friend or two through out the year but who I'm kidding as I look in the mirror I know what they said.

Ugly

Slut

Whore

Bitch

Slag

I just hope there's a empty table at the school cafeteria I don't need to make any enemies. After getting ready for school which I am wearing a blue bandanna a Jeane jacket and a crop top with skirt that went just above the knees. I open my bedroom door and left to get breakfast.

when I got to the kitchen I saw my mum Caroline and my annoying brother who thinks he bullies me. "Hey mum where's dad"

"He's already at the Gym awaiting trainers" smiling to see he's happy about something when we moved here we brought a house which was free if my dad ran the Gym that was connected because they already knew he was a good Pokémon battler. But my dad decided yes straight away because he always wanted to be a gym leader. I quickly began eating my breakfast when I heard max say "I can't wait for you to choke from trying to eat to fast it would be funny." ignoring him I walked to brush it hair, teeth, after that shouted "bye" and opened the door and I started to walk to school. I reached the gates and told my self 'this is it no turning back' as I walk in to the gates.

When I got to the hallway everyone looked at me realising I was the new and continued with their things they where doing before hand as I headed to the head teachers office he told me about how everything way run here and handed me my schedule "thank you sir" she smiled and headed me out.

"I think you we like it here miss maple" then she closed the door. I walked to my picky number which was next the a group of gossiping cheerleaders 'oh great I have my locker next to probably the cheerleader captain' I put everything I didn't need in my locker then left.

Time skip (lunch)

It was finally lunch I was so hungry I went to the café which was exactly where the teacher said it would be as I was waiting in line I saw the table where split into groups footballer, American footballers, cheerleaders, nerds, geeks and outcast...seeing probably the head of the group getting fist bumps by both football groups and was getting flits by every girl who walks by well I guess they're the popular people leader of the group had a hat on and pretty messy hair but I couldn't help the fact that I found him incredibly handsome but NO I can't like him he is way out of my league due to he has friends and I don't let just get my food and go find a table which is empty. There is six others that are the table with...this gut and one of them was the cheerleader captain I'm guessing the one that is the locker next to hers my train of thought was broke by...

"Hey you must be the new girl I'm Dawn" as the random girl stuck her hand which I was gladly to take. She is wearing and crop top and a really small skirt and I could tell by how pretty she was that she was in the cheerleading squad.

"so Dawn I'm May and can you please tell me what's with the groups at your school" I spoke pretty nervously

"sure May so you have the nerd who literally do tests at lunch then you got the cheerleader table which is normally empty due to the leader of the group being on the popular table" as she was pointing to the table with that really handsome boy on. "then you got the footballers who are enemies with the American footballer the reason there's is no fights every day is because the captain of the football team is one of the American footballers best players which is Ash..he's so dreamy" some how Dawns own pupils turned to hearts when she said Ash and May had a feeling the cute boy was Ash.

"sooo..I guess you like him ?" I was trying so hard to speak without blushing but didn't even notice she was to busy staring at ash.

"Well...I-I..kinda...FUCK IT I definitely do and who can blame me he is the best Pokémon battler here and has won three league's. Also he is the most popular guy in school even though he doesn't admit it. He also gets straight A's and is the leader of that group he is also really sweet and funny and so nice" as she pointed to the same group I was thinking. When we finally got our food I looked around.

"May if you want, sit with us" thinking she was in another group and knowing that probably everyone will hate me there

"na it's fine I will l find another table to sit at" she smiled but she looked confused.

"Well if you are sure bye" as she ran to Ash's table and hugged him.

Well it's a good thing that I did refused she was just properly pitying me yeah that's it. Well this is going better than I expected

End of chapter 1

What do you guys think so far anyways just this chapter will one in first person and sorry it's short my next chapter will be longer hopefully. Please pm for any idea until next time I dab it out (so sorry about that and sorry for any grammar mistakes.)


	2. Chapter 2

A year In Kalos high part 2

Just so you know I don't own Pokémon or any of the clothes brands so please have mercy and don't sue me

This chapter leaves off straight after the last one but now in no one's point of view I also like that people like this story idea even though my first chapter was all over the place so I won't keep you waiting anymore here's chapter two. Also sorry this chapter is primarily advance shipping and sorry for the late upload now they will become more frequent because I went camping.

Meeting new friends?

May stood right in the middle of all the table and looked around the found a empty space earlier but now it was well 'today I kinda made a friend...ish and she is nice and popular' she thought which made her smile a tad have never had any proper Freind right there she quickly spotted a empty table and rushed to it with out noticing there was a deliberate leg stuck out from the football table which she tripped over and landed fave first 'ohhh for fuck stake' sue thought as her lunch got her covered. This caused everyone to laugh apart from one person but she didn't notice May just started to cry then suddenly the laughing stopped as someone shouted "Come guys grow the...*looks at the dinner lady*...hell up it not funny to pick on someone especially the new girl" May looked up to see Ash standing there he had a blue jacket (like the one from the the show) and a red Pokémon league hat he also had a light blue liar of jeans on with a pair of adidas neo black and white shoe's 'omg he knows who I am' Ash gave her a hand which she gladly took.

(That's what girls do right when a boy they like talks to them 'OMG' or I'm be hypercritical either way sorry you had to read that.)

Ash took her May to his table "so May is it?" she just nodded "well let me introduce you to everyone, this is Dawn" it's the girl I met earlier May thought.

"Hey May we've already met but are you ok?" As she look was full of concern. "Don't worry in fine" May replied.

"And here's Serena, Paul, Gary, Misty and Brock Like if they where all in sync all of them said "hey" with either a simple or a smirk after that it went quiet for a while until the silence was broke by Ash "oh I completely forgot you must hungry you lost your food...here" as he gave her 2 large slices of pepperoni pizza "i've already had one slice and I wasn't very hungry in the first place ohhh and if you didn't know I'm Ash Ketchum" which came with his signature smile.

Once lunch was over everyone said goodbye and good luck to Ash and Paul had gym class and both of them where really buff and competitors in gym class. "so May What do you have next?" Paul ask in his usual grungy tone his clothing style was baggy and made him look like a biker with a leather jacket and a polo white t-shirt, he also had pair of leather trousers with plain black shoes

"Urrr I have gymnastic with Mrs Johnson, do guy's know if she good?" She asked hoping that her teacher was good.

"Well actually she is and you are with us for this lesson because the other Gym is getting redesigned to look more modern" Ash answered, he slipped after he finished his sentence and went to walk up the steps to lead the way but fell back on top of May. "Shit sorry are you ok" as quickly got but May noticed a light blush that had appeared on his cheeks. Which made the scene even more funnier is that she was blushing uncontrollably.

"Haha you guys just can't get your hands off each other can you and you just met" Paul laughed which made both of them blush even more. "sh-shut u-up Paul I don't k-know what you're talking about"

Meenwhile

With Dawn and Serena where's running laps because it was their free period and they liked to keep in fit to impress any boys especially Ash. Dawn had a blue pair of yoga pants with a pair of blue Nike Max air running shoe, and a black and blue sorts bra on which showed her toned stomach, while Serena had a black pair of leggings and a white women Nike tank top on with a pure white headband.

"so Dawn is it just me or I think Ash and May would make a really cute couple?" she cocked her head to face Dawn while Dawn took her departure phones out and stopped her music (somehow she managed to here the question because why not) "yeahni get where your coming from and I want the best for Ash because he's such a nice person and gives before he takes also I kinda getting a liking for Paul" (sorry but I'm going tp put Dawn with Paul I think) when she finished Serena just stared spat her 'Dawn likes Paul when the hell did this happen' she was thinking until she said "yeah I get what you mean...about Ash and what's best for him." The two girls talked about random things as they finished to more laps.

10 minutes later

Ash was taking a breather after doing 65 REPS on 40 kg which is now his personal best. But now he was having problems focusing since he has seen May she was wearing white yoga pants that really made her Ass (do guy's say ass or arse because one really annoys people and idk which one)

"Hey dude, quite being a perv will ya and I know her arse looks so big doesn't it" knowing saying that would piss off Ash. "Fuck you man I just destroyed your record in the bench press" as Ash fired back but blushed.

"Ok ok I'm sorry but you just got lucky because you're in love" he quickly finished the last part and pegged it out of the Gym door quickly followed by Ash.

May saw this and wondered what Paul might of said because he's a big lad and the only person bigger was ash "Its probably nothing but those muscles that Ash has make him so ripped' went to continue with her yoga.

It was now after class and everyone was going home apart from Ash's group as every one was going fistbumped or hugged Ash to congratulate on breaking the school's record.t hey where all waiting for May to see if she wanted to go to the park with them. Then May appeared from the door. "May do you want to go to the park with us?" Serena asked

"Sure let me quickly check" may grinned at the fact that Paul had a bruise arm then speed texted her mum. 'Mum can I go to the park straight after'.She waited for a bit and questioned what happened to Paul's arm because she actually didn't see it happen just what caused it. Then a ding noise was heard and she quickly checked her phone. 'Of cause you can safety just be back before six for dinner' and may replied back 'thanks mum.'

"Okay guys I can go just lead the way " she said loud enough to get everyone's attention then pointed the way. On the way there Gary,Brock and Misty where talking about water Pokémon. While Ash and Paul where playing dig for dig (if you don't know what that is just imagine lunchthe punching each other in the arm) which left Dawn, Serena and May together, "so may we know you do find Ash cute and we think you to could make a adorable couple" Serena whispered so long they could hear.

"Oh no you got it all wrong" May tried to defend herself.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone" as Dawn gave her a reassuring look.

"Ok I do but I just met him I need to get go know him better her explained herself.

When the group reached the park they sat in a circle and Dawn made sure May and Ash sat next to each other. "Lets play 'king rule them all' " Paul said with a smirk which made everyone else apart from May to shout "no". Brock looked at Gary *faked cough* to get everyone's attentionn"Last time I had to do something that broke my leg" still staring at Gary.

(The game is like truth or dare but with a twist)

"dude I'm sorry ok" Gary still thought that was kinda funny. No one could blame him because this what happened.

Flashback starts

"Ok everyone I still can't believe we're playing this again but anyway pick a straw" Ash put his hand out to show seven straws and everyone picked.

"YES I got the long straw so I'm king" He said in a very cocky tone. This made everyone worried if they had the the short straw.

"Or for fuck sake I've got the short straw what do you want me to do" Brock awake very annoyed.

"Ok you need to jump Faller's creek"

"What?!"

"you heard me"

"fine" Brock finished he couldn't believe what was going to happen anyways he headed to the creek with everyone shortly following. Faller's creek is two formations of rocks with a gap between which is jumperabble but very hard to do and the drop is a fifteen foot drop. Once the group of friends got their they all looked at Brock who seemed to have second thoughts which was understandable.

"not having second thoughts are ya? Because you can't anyway" Gary said with a smirk. Brock noticed this a scrolled at him, "none at all I'm just just thinking what I will do to you when I'm king" he fired back cockily.

Once Brock climbed up the rocks, he put his middle finger up to Gary and jumped which he actually made it it but then slipped backwards and landed on his right leg.

End flashback

"Haha come on it was great" Gary said which pissed off Brock even more because of that round of the game he was in a cast for 9 weeks.

"Whatever me and Ash aren't scared are we?" Paul smirked then everyone looked at Ash the soon to be Pokémon master gave a neutral expression.

"sure I'll play" he said and then got fist bumped by Paul " come on guys it always funny, just not to the person who's up" he tried to convince everyone but didn't seem to work until may spoke "sure I'll play just go easy on me it's my first game" said the brunette with the saffire this cause Dawn, Gary and Serena to join in as well. After a the others joined in.

Time skip forth round

Ash looks at his straw his was the smallest and Misty's was the the biggest "oh come on I'm never the king". This made everyone laugh because his expression you tell he was really annoyed.

"Well well looks like I'm the kin...queen" Misty chanted and then Dawn and Serena went to Misty.

"hey Misty make Ash kiss May by asking if he has kissed anyone" they whispered to Misty.

"Wait why I know you are in love with him so why?"

"Don't you think they would make a really cute couple?"

"I guess on one condition you help me get me and Gary together."

They shouted "deal" then Dawn and Serena look at each other then giggled.

"So Ash..."

End of chapter 2

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter sorry for the wait but they will be more frequent now so stay tune give other ideas for shipping but the person who pm me his/her ideas they will take place in further chapters. But please review about how I'm doing because I know I'm not the best writer in world as in I know I'm bad but I think Im getting better and I forgot all the funny moments to add in but until next time see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Year In Kalos High

Chapter 3-The kiss

I know...I know this is late again but FUCK school no one likes it.(sorry for the language...not really) ok so this is going chapter 3 and the story still will get updated. But It will only be updated once or twice a week.

Misty just smirked at his anxious , worried look "this is just a question have you been kissed before?" his reaction was priceless which made everyone at least smirk because he threw his arms up and whining how private the subject was and this was like him to whine. May also got the idea that he doesn't do this often by everyone else's facial reactions.

"Well Ash I'm your ki...queen so do what I say so...answer the good dam question" she ordered which also scared Ash but no one noticed that Gary had been particularly quite this from him day dreaming about Misty who he had a crush on ever since he lost to Ash in the league, Misty was there to comfort him after because Ash and Gary may he best friends but are also rivals and Gary was always the one who got the end of the stick.

Ash sighed as he gave up trying to his away "fine... no I haven't kissed a girl but to fair..." but he was cut off by sighs and a voice from Dawn "not his famous 'to be fair's comment to defend himself." Everyone else there agreed but poor May was clueless and looked at Dawn and Serena and they where about to tell the story but again another person was cut off by Ash's phone ringing" ahh.. for fuck." (wait I forgot to cut it out my bad) Serena cut cut off again.

"Hello, this is Ash speaking here" He said though the phone.

"Ash it's me Red can where are you guys do you think I can join you...please?" He asked very quietly and Ash could just gathered what he said because Red had always a quite personality. Although no one knows why not even his parents.

Ash smile over how Nicky Red a "yeah you sure can then you could explain why you and the other two wasn't at the table, at lunch " he moaned jokingly the caused May to wonder who were the other there and obviously they must be popular then she looked at Dawn she had the big breasts and Serena had the perfect face 'why are all the fit girls in this group even though they are so nice I just feel so ugly I wished I wasn't' she thought putting herself down even when she kinda having one of the best says of my life. (Ok first the over two people are OC and their names are...a secret OC's are coming and are not owed by me but by espeon44)

She smiled again so no one wondered what she was thinking about, Ash just ended the call and spoke "so...where was the first kiss question? leading to because I know you don't just ask random questions" as he chuckled nervously.

"Welll" Misty only managed to get out.

Ash knew it was going to be bad for him now "well what?!"

"Welll" she repeated.

Ash just face-palmed just giving up trying to get it out of her because he knew from past experience she would just carry on for a long time. He didn't notice the look from Serena and Dawn looked at an Misty with annoyed faces they have all witnessed this before.

Misty looked understood and mouthed 'ok, I'll tell him' "well actually A-ash be-c-cause...I'm queen I order you to kiss May." She trailed off.

Both Ash and May jaws dropped wondering if they need to go take a hearing test, what did they just listen too. May's sapphire blue eye's widened to as she thought of her kissing Ash it would be her first kiss too and carried on dreaming until she heard voice.

"B-but..but" He manage but the truth he really wanted to this to happen in real life.

"No buts just kiss already and it can't Be a peck" she quickly added.

"Fine" may finished then continued "just returned record I'm starting to understand why everyone hates this game" and sue made sure she was heard.

After 5 minutes of them trying to change the subject Ash and May were both looking at each other, news staring in her sapphire eyes and was completely lost in them while she was lost in his chocolate brown eye that help make him so handsome. They both closed their own eyes and lent in Once their lips connected may couldn't help but squeal in her head while Ashe was still amazed it was happening he was kissing the new girl who was really cute and adorable Sewell as funny, fit and athletic from what he had been told.

When the two lovebirds broke they still stared into each other. "Urr guys you have been kissing for two minutes straight I know I said peck but not that long" Misty was trying not to laugh.

"What!" The pair shouted.

End of chapter

I know it's short but I needed to finished it and I'm putting ethos story on hold until I have finished 'the revenged of the betrayed' because I can't right two story's stones and that one is the shortest. So I will finished that then I will continue with this story thanks for reading and until next time *dab it*


End file.
